Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a memory circuit and more specifically a sense amplifier circuit for a memory circuit.
Description of the Related Art
Some memory circuits utilize sense amplifier circuits for reading the storage states of memory cells of a memory circuit. Some sense amplifier circuits include a reference path that includes a reference cell and a sense path that is coupled to the cell being read during a read operation. In some examples, a current of the reference path is mirrored and compared to a current of the sense path for determining the storage state of the memory cell being read.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.